


Fine Friends

by clipper782



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Lives, Friendship, Gen, Lightsaber Battles, Minor Finn/Rose Tico, Minor Kylo Ren/Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clipper782/pseuds/clipper782
Summary: Finn beats Ben Solo in a duel. They might be friends sometime soon.Short friendship scene post TROS
Relationships: Finn & Ben Solo, Finn & Kylo Ren
Kudos: 6





	Fine Friends

The first time Finn beat Ben Solo in a lightsaber duel he didn't know what he expected. He hadn't exactly become close to the other man since he'd come back from Exogol with Rey. All he really remembered was Kylo Ren, yelling in the forest, angry at the untrained stormtrooper traitor for daring to hold his own in a fight against him. He wasn't the same person exactly as he was back then, even if Rey hadn't assured, explained many times over, Finn would've been able to sense the change for himself. But he couldn't expect him to change all that much. At the very least he'd expect some grumbling or a declaration that Ben had let him win.

When Ben Solo lifted himself off the ground though, he raised his head up with a smile on his face, thrusting a hand out to shake on the match. Finn hadn't realized just how frozen he had been until he remembered how to breathe very suddenly.

"I've been training." He said simply, as if he needed an explanation.

"I know." Ben Solo replied. "And you've improved so much in such a short time."

An awkward silence took over them. Finn hadn't been avoiding the former warlord exactly, but they certainly hadn't been very chummy with each other. Mostly Finn spent his time around Kylo-- Ben Solo, wondering what it was that had driven Rey to him. He trusted Rey's judgment in most things, but her taste was somewhat beyond him. He knew they had some sort of special bond through the force, which he supposed was fair enough. Though he couldn't say he wasn't relieved the force hadn't decided to give him a pre-selected soulmate. He was perfectly fine with Rose, and she wasn't force sensitive.

"So… You're not as… Scary as you used to be." Ben Solo seemed to flinch at that, which was not what Finn had intended at all. "I just mean you might not be that bad, yeah?"

"I hope not." Ben replied quietly, not quite meeting his eye. So that was it. The other man's emotions may have been less wild and out of control but they were no less deep, still cutting into him. He was certainly not a follower of the old Jedi ideal.

None of them were. They didn't have to be. He was grateful for that. But still, everyone needed an outlet…

"Hey, how about best two out of three?"

And Ben was back to grinning and Finn couldn't help but grin back, drawing out his saber.

They were going to be just fine friends indeed.


End file.
